horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
Jiran
Jiran, 13th of the Line of Luminance, was the 13th Sun-King of the Carja tribe in Horizon Zero Dawn. He was infamous for the atrocities he committed against his own people and neighboring tribes such as the Oseram and Nora during the Red Raids, earning him the nickname the "Mad King." Amongst the Shadow Carja, who remain loyal to Sun-King Jiran and his son Itamen, he is known as "Jiran the Strong." History Jiran became Sun-King following the death of his predecessor Hivas. He was described as being a strong leader during his early years as Sun-King. During the Derangement, the machines became more hostile and attacked humans unprovoked. Under pressure from this crisis, Jiran interpreted the rise of machine aggression as a consequence of the Sun becoming displeased with the Carja, and the only way to stop the machines' aggression was to make human sacrifices to their diety. He then ordered raids against neighboring tribes and villages to take slaves for sacrifices, which became known as the Red Raids. Jiran's atrocities went on for a decade, and included killing his own people for questioning his justification for the Red Raids; he even executed his eldest son and the heir to his throne, Prince Kadaman, for standing up to him and demanding an end to the war. The death of Kadaman began Jiran's own downfall. His second eldest son, Avad, fled from Meridian with loyal soldiers and made an alliance with the Oseram to oppose Jiran. The combined might of Avad and his Oseram allies led them to successfully attack Meridian itself. With the city falling into chaos, Jiran chose to stay inside his Solarium and gave orders to his trusted kestrels under Helis to take Itamen, his youngest son and sole remaining heir, and flee the holy city. Jiran was soon confronted by Avad, who tried to reason with his father to answer for his crimes honorably. Jiran refused, and Avad was forced to kill him. Legacy After Jiran's death, Avad became the 14th Sun-King and proceeded to undo his father's bloody legacy. Although Jiran's brutal reign was over, his loyalists and their followers (approximately half of the Carja) fled to Sunfall, where they continued to follow his ideology and became the Shadow Carja, declaring themselves the true inheritors of the Sundom. Jiran's youngest son, Itamen, was considered his 'true heir' by the Shadow Carja, but in truth he was only a puppet for Helis and the High Priest Bahavas. Aside from the Shadow Carja, Jiran is viewed by all the tribes as a homicidal lunatic, almost universally despised and shunned. Personality In his early years as Sun-King, Jiran was a capable ruler, whose leadership protected the Sundom from the increasingly hostile machines. However, later in life, Jiran's sanity began to crumble, leading him to order the infamous Red Raids, even executing his own son for challenging him. Trivia * Jiran is referred to as Jahadin in the Art of Horizon Zero Dawn ''companion ''book. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Sun-Kings Category:Mentioned-only Characters